


Something To Believe In

by phoxinus



Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014)
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, M/M, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: I was really excited to see your prompt — I love Planet of the Apes and these two have such an interesting dynamic! I hope you like the artwork, I couldn't decide between the lineart and the colored version so I included both!
Title from "Something To Believe In" by the Ramones :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



> I was really excited to see your prompt — I love Planet of the Apes and these two have such an interesting dynamic! I hope you like the artwork, I couldn't decide between the lineart and the colored version so I included both!
> 
> Title from "Something To Believe In" by the Ramones :)


End file.
